Do not give up this love
by Bertha Nayelly
Summary: Este amor era prohibido. Lo sabía perfectamente, y aún así, no impedí enamorarme de ti. ¿Debemos renunciar? No, lo hecho, hecho está. No hay marcha atrás, debemos luchar por este amor, escapando de todo. En este pueblo están prohibidas las relaciones entre un maestro y su alumno. Es demasiado tarde; hemos caído en lo prohibido. / One-shot para Phirsa Fantasía / Creek*


**Notas de autora**: Este one-shot esta dedicado a **Phirsa Fantasía.** Hace tiempo te dije que te escribiría un creek, y aquí está. La temática es la que me pediste, sin embargo no sé si es lo que esperabas. Debo decir, que está medio cursi y blá, blá. Me base en la canción "Magnet" de Vocaloid, así que pues no sé. Espero te guste, sé que lo más seguro es que ya ni recuerdes que te lo debía, pero bueno, lamento la tardanza pero aquí está. Esta muy corto, pero mi cerebro ya no dio para más. Lamento si no tiene mucha coherencia, mi propósito fue narrarlo en segunda persona, no sé si lo logre, sí no, pues ya ni modo. Asghjkl ¡Espero te guste! Me retiro ¡Bye!

**Título: **Do not give up this love.

**Rated:** T.

**Género:** Romance/Drama.

**Pareja:** Creek.

**Advertencias:** Ligero Ooc (es algo que no puedo evitar). Slash/Yaoi.

**Disclaimer:** South Park no me pertenece, es propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

* * *

><p>"<em>Desperté nervioso aquel amanecer, y lloré porque sabía que todo estaba mal. Me dijiste que todo marchaba bien, mientras llorabas también" <em>Magnet – Vocaloid.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>¿Cómo es que terminamos en esta situación?<p>

No lo recuerdo, y dudo que tú lo hagas. Simplemente paso, cómo cualquier otra cosa. Claro, esto que hacemos no se puede comparar con algo más que pasa en esta mugrosa vida. No, lo nuestro es más grave. _Mucho más grave,_

Todo comenzó ese día. Un día normal, como cualquier otro. El mismo clima frío que acostumbra hacer en este jodido pueblo. Los mismos asaltos de siempre. El mismo policía inepto que trata de ayudar pero no lo hace. Todo normal.

Me encontraba camino al primer día de mi trabajo. El de profesor. Una mierda de empleo pero la paga era excelente. No podía quejarme. Ya me había preparado psicológicamente para soportar a todos esos adolescentes con hormonas alborotadas que se harían llamar mis alumnos.

Puse un pie en el aula, y todos los que se encontraban hablando o haciendo alboroto, se quedaron callados. Observándome de manera fija, analizándome de arriba-abajo cómo si fuera un puto mono de circo. Note como una que otra "chica" me sonreía de manera coqueta. Claro, soy apuesto ¿Cómo no iban a hacerlo? Pero tenía que dejar en claro que yo vengo a ser su profesor. No su amigo, no nada, solo profesor.

Me dirigí al que sería mi nuevo escritorio. Muy bonito por cierto. Mire a todos, con la expresión seria y apática que tanto me caracteriza. Observe a cada alumno, desde aquel chico de extraña gorra verde hasta el más gordo que había en el aula. Alumnos normales, nada interesante. Eso pensé hasta que te vi.

Ahí te encontrabas. Sentado en tu lugar. Mirándome con timidez, mientras tu cuerpo sufría leves temblores. Eso me llamo la atención, ¿Qué clase de persona se la pasa temblando sin descansar? Tú, al parecer. No supe cuánto tiempo me la pase observándote. Simplemente me perdí en tu rostro y en tu par de ojos color oliva. Si no hubiera sido por aquel chico de extraña gorra verde, que me hablo para decirme no recuerdo que cosa. Me hubiera quedado como estúpido, viéndote, perdiéndome en tus ojos.

Desde ese día no hacia otra cosa más que observarte. Algo en ti me impedía dejar de hacerlo. Eras como una clase de imán, que atraía mi mirada a la fuerza. Muchas veces nuestras miradas chocaron, notaba como te ponías nervioso apartando la mirada a otro lado con las mejillas levemente encendidas. Cosa que te daba un aspecto muy tierno.

Estaba mal, ¿Por qué mierda me hacías sentir de esta manera? No podía dejar de pensar en ti. A cada lugar que iba, cuando dormía o cuando hacia cualquier cosa tu imagen aparecía en mi mente. Haciéndome sentir extraño: enamorado.

Sí, me había enamorado de ti con tan solo verte una vez. ¿Eso es posible? Típico cliché de amor a primera vista. Me odiaba, pero no me odiaba por amarte, al contrario. Me odiaba al pensar que esto estaba mal; era prohibido. ¡Yo soy tu maestro! Te llevo más de cinco años de diferencia.

Hice todo lo posible para olvidarte, para sacarte de mi cabeza pero era imposible. No entiendo que me hiciste. Comencé a anhelarte. A desear abrazarte, o simplemente rozar tu mano con la mía para sentir tu calidez. Más basura no podía sentirme.

Pero, ¿Cómo no amarte cuando eres así? Cuando te observaba sonreír, lo único que quería era lanzarme a ti, abrazarte y besarte. Mandar todas las reglas a la mierda. Pero era algo que simplemente no podía hacer. Por la simple razón de que no quería asustarte. No quería que me vieras con miedo, no, mucho, menos quería meterte en problemas.

* * *

><p><em>Oh, pero todo eso cambio aquel día.<em>

* * *

><p>Todos se habían ido. Solamente quedamos tú y yo en el aula. Aun no terminabas un trabajo, el cual era importante que terminaras en esa clase porque si no lo hacías podía afectar en tu calificación. Si por mi fuese, te hubiera dejado ir, pero ese trabajo no lo evaluaría yo, si no la mismísima directora.<p>

El tiempo pasaba de manera lenta, yo solo observaba como luchabas por terminar el trabajo. Cerré los ojos levemente, contando hasta diez, conteniendo las ganas que tenia de ir a donde estabas, tomarte entre mis brazos y besarte.

Te pusiste de pie, dando a entender que al fin habías terminado el trabajo.

No supe como mierda paso. Fue el destino, la mala suerte, dios o un puto, no lo sé. Pero tropezaste. Rápidamente me acerque a ti y te tome entre mis brazos para impedir tu caída. Sin embargo, calcule mal y termine resbalando, provocando que cayera al piso y te llevara encima de mí. Al abrir los ojos, estos se abrieron abruptamente. Tu rostro estaba totalmente rojo y tu cuerpo comenzó a temblar más de lo normal.

* * *

><p><em>Nuestros labios terminaron unidos.<em>

* * *

><p>¿Y que hice? Me encantaría decir que te aparte de mí, eh hice como que nada hubiera pasado, pero eso sería mentir. Lo único que hice fue tomarte de la cintura, cerrar los ojos y mover mis labios. <em><span>Te bese.<span>_ Y más me sorprendí, al sentirte corresponder el beso. En ese momento, ya no pensaba. Ni siquiera me importaba que aun estuviéramos en la escuela. No. Sólo me concentre en tus labios. Tus manos tímidas, se posaron en mi pecho.

Ese día, entramos en este abismo. En lo prohibido. Te confesé mis sentimientos porque, simplemente ya no podía ocultarlos. Tu sonreíste, diciéndome que sentías lo mismo que yo. A tu manera claro.

Ya no nos importaba si era prohibido. Lo único que importaba era que nos amábamos. ¿No nos importaba? Decíamos que no, sin embargo, hemos tenido cuidado. Tenemos que vernos a escondidas por miedo a ser descubiertos. Sabemos las consecuencias que esta relación trae. En este jodido pueblo, estaba más que prohibido las relaciones entre un maestro con su alumno.

Recuerdo la noche en la que te entregaste a mí. Recuerdo cada suspiro, cada gemido, cada vez que decías mi nombre, cuando te hacía sentir esa sensación placentera. Fue la noche más hermosa de toda mi vida. La sonrisa que me diste cuando llegaste al éxtasis, es algo que nunca olvidare. No sabes cuánto te amo, sonara cursi, estúpido para los demás. Pero mi amor por ti es enorme. Tanto que tengo miedo de perderte, que esta relación termine en lo peor.

Aquella mañana, despertaste sobresaltado. Te mire, lagrimas resbalaban por tus mejillas. Me miraste y te abrazaste con fuerza a mi cuerpo, confesándome que tenías miedo; miedo a que nos descubran. Miedo a que nos separen y ya jamás nos volviésemos a ver. Lo único que hice fue abrazarte con fuerza, mientras te susurraba que todo estaría bien, que tendríamos un "final feliz". Sintiendo como las lágrimas ya resbalaban por mis mejillas.

¿Qué importa si es prohibido? ¿Qué importan los demás? Aun cuando muéranos, nos volveremos a encontrar, estoy seguro de ello.

* * *

><p><em>Nuestras almas unidas terminaran.<em>

* * *

><p>No podemos atrasar el tiempo. No podemos hacer nada para evitar lo que ya está hecho. <em>Lo hecho, hecho está. <em>

¿Ha sido casualidad el que nos hayamos conocido? No lo creo. Esto pasó, porque tenía que pasar. Te amo. Siempre lo haré, y lucharemos por lo nuestro.

* * *

><p>— ¿Estás listo?—. Te pregunte. Asentiste levemente, con una gran sonrisa adornando tu rostro. Sonreí, tomé la maleta que yacía a tu lado—. Tweek, ya no hay marcha atrás.<p>

—L-Lo sé—. Respondiste—. Yo quiero estar contigo, C-Craig.

—Yo también.

Tus padres no estaban en tu hogar. Salieron a no sé qué lugar. Hemos hablado de hacer esto desde hace mucho tiempo, y al fin hemos decidido dejar todo atrás. Irnos a un lugar donde seamos felices, sin miedo a que nos separen. Salimos de tu casa; escapando de todo. ¿Cobardes? Para nada. Simplemente_, buscaremos nuestra felicidad._

_No renunciemos a este amor._


End file.
